Half Alive
by Phoenix Refrain
Summary: This is an AngelinaGeorge love story. It starts moments after the death of Fred, and shows what happens to the Weasley's and those close to them.
1. Left Behind

-1Author's Note:

First, I'd like to say a few reasons that I wrote this. When I read Deathly Hallows, I burst into tears and threw my book across the room when I found out about the death of my favorite character-Fred Weasley. I cried for days…I know that's drastic, but there was something magical about those two mischief makers, that's when I came up with this idea. 1. Writing this is like therapy, it helps you to tie up those lose ends. Is George okay? What happened to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes? What happened afterwards? 2. Was that I was sad that Angelina Johnson didn't have her moment. Fred and Angelina were meant to be, so I thought this should be George's story as much as hers. So here is my theory on what would have happened to George, Angelina, the rest of the Weasley's, and the hole that Fred left behind.

I hope you enjoy! Comment please, just to let me know whether I should keep going or not. Let me know if you like it, hate it or any suggestions at all please and thank you!

George laid there with his head leaning over a face so much like his own. His eyes were shut, and he was pale as he unbowed his head. He felt dull…he felt dead as if he was the one lying there. But wasn't he? Wasn't that face that laid there with the mere trace of a smile on it's vestige his as well?

He laid his hand on Fred's chest, hoping to hear the muffled beating of his brother's heart. He remembered when his ear had been cursed off, the way he had brushed it aside with a joke as they had all been worried. This wasn't a joke…even Fred wouldn't push it this far.

Reaching up, he pulled the eyelids over his brothers vacant eyes. He stood up, and they all looked at him. He was white with pain, with fury. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling and was shocked to find that the sky was clear and cloudless….how could the very heavens not rend and pour out fire or even rain at the death of his brother, at the death of them all.

He turned on his heel and walked away. He felt Percy at his arm, trying to stop him. He turned there was pain on his face. Percy was broken, pleading for forgiveness.

George merely looked at him. He couldn't speak. "George…"

George reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "No…Not George." Everyone looked at him, suddenly afraid. What did he mean not George? "I'm Forge. I have to be…" He let go of his brother and walked away.

He wandered the halls of Hogwarts. Blood bedecked the marble halls and he felt sick. He had left his brother back there, he had promised he'd never do that. It wasn't leaving exactly though…it was staying.

He turned the corner and ran into the very person he didn't want to meet. Angelina Johnson stood there, looking at George. Blood was pouring from her nose and fore-head.

She smiled wanly at him. "Was in bit of tight spot back there, got through al-". She stopped looking at the dull, white expression he had. "What's-" She couldn't finish the question. Someone was dead.

She stood there, her dark skin going pale. Not moving, she tried to meet his eyes, but he was avoiding hers. Digging in his pocket, he handed her something. "Eat it."

Putting the other half of the Nosebleed Nougat in her mouth, she waited. "George…" Her lips trembled. She knew, knew that he'd never be here alone. She tried to calm her voice, she had no part in their grief. She was an outsider.

George looked up into her eyes, and that told her everything. She sobbed as George pulled her into his arms, pressing the dark head against his bloody shoulder. "He's gone…" She sobbed it into George, and she knew if anyone understood it was him.

He pulled her tighter. "No…not gone."

She pulled back, wiping her streaming face. "What…what do you mean?"  
"The de- their not really gone are they?" He looked into her deep brown eyes. "Their here always. If he was gone forever, I'd feel it." He pressed his hand to his chest.

Angelina looked at him. She had never heard George talk like this. She had fallen into his arms for comfort and found someone even more at a loss than she. "Oh George…" She stifled another sob. "He's here…isn't he?"

George nodded slowly. His eyes burned. Angelina pulled him to her and patted that bright red head. As she did this, as she cried with him her thoughts were on Fred. She had remembered getting a letter from him only a few days before. He had wanted her to see him, he said he had missed her terribly. That things should be different, that they should be together. He wanted to try. She had come to find. Before the fight, they had no time to share words, or even a kiss. She had kissed him so long ago…that night after the Yule Ball in that little broom closet that suddenly appeared as Filch was trying to find them. That had all been games, fun and games. Some one to pass the time with. If they had taken the opportunity then maybe they could have had these three pleasant years together. They were nothing but missed opportunities. She tried to brush it all away, as she sobbed louder onto George's shoulder. Was it wrong of her to pretend that Fred was holding her too?


	2. The Fluttering Veil

-1That first night at home was a nightmare. George walked up to his old room and locked the door, despite his brothers protests of him staying alone. He disregarded it all, and went up to the old room. In the corner stood boxes of things that still needed to be tested.

He walked over and touched the box as if it would make Fred real again. It hit home then, knowing that Fred would never test these products with him again, or don the magenta robes of the Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. He remembered finding the Maurader's Map and how Fred laughed about it._ "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good._ No lies there! But _Mischief managed…_That's like saying we're Percy, it's never true!"

He pulled his hand back and rubbed his fingers together, as if testing the dust. Walking away, he sat down on his bed and started to take off his shoes. His eyes looked up and saw his brother's empty bed across the room. It seemed so odd…he'd never spent a day away from him before and now…he'd be spending the rest of his life separated from him. What had Harry said about that veil? That you could hear the murmurs of the loved ones you'd lost on the other side, and that's how it felt. He could feel Fred and almost hear him at times or so it felt, but that veil shielded him permanently from seeing his brother.

He pulled his feet into the bed, and turned his face towards the wall, but he couldn't stand it. Turning back, he faced his brother's side of the room. It was empty, they would have been still planning jokes at this time of night or inventing stuff, but the room was strangely silent as if George himself were entombed.

The next morning, George got up bleary eyed from his lack of sleep. All night long, he had kept remembering all the wonderful memories, but they were always marred by one fact- Fred was gone…there would be no more memories made. It was painful, but George kept touching on the subject as one touches a fresh wound. The pain is there, but the fingers still poke and prod it to see if maybe the pain has lessened only to find it sorer than before.

Getting up, he quickly got dressed in the dark. The sun had not risen yet, and George did not see how it ever could again…After so much lose how could the sun shine as bright as ever before?

Quickly, George slid out of the house and went to the old broom shed. Finding a shovel that is father had insisted investigating, he walked out past the gates. Today, he wouldn't apparate to where he was going. He walked silently, deep in forgotten memories. Remembering the portable swamps. _"Give them hell for us Peeves."_

Opening the small gate, he wound his way through the other graves and found the vacant spot where his brother would lie tomorrow. He started to dig the hole, magic seemed too harsh to use for something as sacred as this. He needed to flex his muscles, exhaust himself…he needed to feel as if he was doing something for his brother. He dug without breaking, but still his mind wandered. It was impossible to keep his mind from touching the wound that was so fresh. Finally, he stopped digging and examined the hole.

George pulled himself out of the hole and looked down at the final resting place of his brother. He had accomplished all that he had set out to do- make a suitable grave for his brother and exhaust himself past the point of thinking, of caring.

He walked back as the dawn broke, cold and clear. No warmth radiated from the sun now, no sounds were heard in the horrible silence. He placed the broom back into the shed, and came in through the kitchen. The thoughts filled his head and he had not the strength to push them back. Remembering sneaking in when they had taken the Ford Angelia for the late night drive to retrieve Harry from the Dursley's. He remembered his mother's towering temper, and how only two years ago she used a summoning charm to call forth their Ton-Tongue Toffees in this very room.

He looked up to see his mom busying herself with breakfast amid her own sniffles. She turned to look at him, but made no comment about how filthy he was. "George, dear, you better wash up for breakfast."

He admired her. She had lost a son in this war, and two brothers in the last…yet, she was still standing. George couldn't help but wish that he had her strength. He walked over and kissed his mother's check. "I love you, mom." He felt her jaw tremble beneath his lips, as she tried to stifle back a sob. He wrapped his arms around her for only a moment, then he departed to his room.

George stood there as the mourners came to offer their condolences before the funeral. Everyone was particularly nice to him, knowing that his loss was the deepest. He stood there looking down at his folded hands, as they talked, as if his hands were the most interesting things in the world.

After what seemed like ages and yet like only minutes, he looked up at his family. His mother was sobbing, being held by his father and Percy. Her hand held Percy tightly, as if she was afraid to loose what she had so recently gotten back. Silent tears fell down Ginny's face as she leaned on Harry's shoulder, her grief was a silent one full of dignity. He glanced to the side of Ginny, Ron stood there white faced and shocked looking with Hermione sobbing into his elbow, her bushy hair abnormally subdued. Charlie stood talking in a quiet voice to Hagrid, while Fleur pulled Bill into an embrace as his long hair hung limply. Luna and her father stood talking with the venerable Mrs. Longbottom and her grandson Neville. The old Quidditch team was gathered together in their grief, wearing their scarlet robes in honor of the fallen member that had made them united.

Fred looked down at his long scarlet robes, and noticed that one member of the team was missing…Angelina wasn't there. He supposed that her grief was too much for her. She had no right to be so broken up, and if the family knew about her and Fred, then she would be seen by all and known as a woman who had lost her love. He could understand her wanting to hide, to bottle it all up so that no one murmured kind words that still made you feel oddly empty.

He looked back down at his hands, brushing aside the muted voices that spoke. A strong hand was on his shoulder, and he looked around to find Lee Jordan standing there. "You okay, mate?"

George nodded silently, as Lee hugged him briefly. "Doesn't seem right does it?" Lee was looking around the room as he spoke. "Would have never been this quiet if Fred was here…expected better of you George." He squeezed his shoulder and walked off, leaving George in a tumult of thoughts.


	3. Ashes to Ashes

-1George was the last to view the body of his brother. Reaching up, he pulled the lid of the coffin down, but he couldn't shut it over his brother's pale, smiling face. For a moment, he leaned against it…he couldn't bare to do it. He was closing the door on his brother…He sighed as whispered a final goodbye. He choked back a sob as he told his brother, "I love you, Fred…I miss you already." It took all the strength within his soul to shut that lid for the last time over Fred's lifeless body.

Taking his place, he helped lift the casket. It had been decided that this part would be done in the muggle way, it was much more fitting than anything magical they could have done. By their sweat he would be carried out, as by his blood they were able to live.

George, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Lee, Arthur, and Harry set down the casket in the hole. Their mother, Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur walked arm and arm behind them. The rest of the Quidditch team filed along, then Hagrid, Andromeda and small Teddy, Neville and his grandmother, the Lovegoods, McGonagal and the rest of the teachers students of Hogwarts-current and past.

Quietly, words were spoken over the casket and it's final resting place. Oliver walked to the head of the silent gathering. He tried to talk, but only spluttering words fell from his lips. The only distinguishable words…"best ruddy beater….faithful….friend." As he said that last word, he stood there completely at a loss until a sobbing Alicia and Katie pulled him back into the crowd very ashen faced and shell-shocked. Angelina alone had not moved, even though she should have been with his mum and the others. She stood completely alone, her shoulders hunched and helpless.

Others came and went, sharing their memories. McGonagal walked up, her long hair falling out of it's tight bun. "I've never seen a boy who caused so much trouble and….I was never so proud as when he caused the same amount of trouble two nights ago." Her eyes flashed and snapped, but without another word she walked away.

Finally, Lee walked up. He was silent. At first, no one thought he would speak, but suddenly in a slow halting voice he spoke. "I remember when I first met Fred and George…Our father's both worked at the Ministry then." He looked up at the sky with a sad expression on his face. "We were best friends from that very moment that the pranks we pulled on each other backfired. I always felt as if I…as if I was their brother. I remembered the day they left Hogwarts…I was left behind and they were off on some marvelous adventure. I can't help, but feel that way now…Fred, we'll meet again and we'll take this adventure together one day. Until then." He bowed his head for a moment, and slowly walked away.

None of the family had spoken at the funeral…their grief was too much for words. George looked up at the sky, and wondered why rain didn't pour forth when the world had lost someone so bright as Fred? Yet, the sun shone on oblivious to the pain of those who walked beneath it's rays. Maybe it wasn't that way though…maybe…the sun shone for Fred.

Suddenly, George looked up. Everyone was mournful here, it wasn't right. Fred hadn't died so that the world would be like this. "We just wanted everyone to laugh," his voice rang out clear and filled with emotion. "It's all we both ever wanted…Just a good laugh. When everyone was depressed and afraid of You-Know-Who, Fred came up with the bright idea of You-Know-Poo." He smiled, the first smile since his brothers death. Everyone stared at him, shocked that George was finally speaking. "We always switched so no one would know exactly who they were getting, I remember the jokes we'd always play on our parents. We were always in trouble…but the one time it really mattered, I wasn't there to help him out of it." The very air was still and no one spoke. "I know that as much as I wanted to be there…to save him, to die with him was a much as he was glad that I wasn't. I…I have to carry on for the both of us." He looked down at his hands, trying to find the words to say. "Fred…he isn't really gone. He's here…when we need him most. Whenever we laugh, he's here. I don't think any of us will ever be able to laugh without thinking of him." He smiled. "I knew him best, I know that he wouldn't want us to be crying…to mourn like this, but I can't bare to laugh right now even though I feel it's the very thing he wants. We were Fred and George, Gred and Forge. I have to be both now…he left me behind to carry on 'the noble work'-to make the world a better place through laughter and mayhem. Time is wasted when there is no joy…the final battle is over. We should be celebrating, but it's hard to do with all we've lost…but if we don't laugh, won't the dead have died in vain? I know Fred will have."

He walked back and kissed his mum's cheek as she beamed up at him through her tears. His father pulled him close, "Proud of you, proud of you all." He beamed around at each of his children, his hair prematurely graying in so short a time.

A short time later, laughter could be heard echoing around. It was hollow and forced, but it was a start. Lee seemed the only one who could laugh at least a little normal. As the mourners left, Fred stayed behind looking down at his brother's grave for a moment. It seemed wrong to leave him, but even as he thought this he heard Lee talking. Lee squeezed his shoulder, "He's gone on before us leading the way, it's not our turn to follow yet. He'll come for use when it's time. There's nothing else you can do here."

George nodded. "Just one more thing." He waved his wand over the tombstone so beneath the name and dates it read, "_I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good." _


	4. The Last Marauder

-1

**The Last Marauder **

Tonks fired a hex over her shoulder, stunning the Death Eater that was about to curse him. "Wotcher George!" She smiled at him, then turned to duel another combatant.

George grinned at her as he waved his wand to re-enforce the secret entrance behind Barnabus the Barmy.

He saw Lupin's shocked look as he saw that Tonks was there. "What are you doing here?"

Tonks vivid pink hair shone bright in the dim lights of the castle. "I couldn't leave you Remus…" George blushed at the looks of love that they exchanged in that one brief instant before continuing to fight.

Yaxley was stunned and Tonks was leaning over him. "Nice one, George!" She smiled at him, George would always remember that last smile she gave him. It was at this moment that several loud explosions rocked the castle, Barnabus the Barmy shattered as Bellatrix and Dolhov along with several other Death Eaters came rushing in.

George lay on the ground, stunned for a moment a long cut on his arm. He defended himself from a curse, as he rolled out of the way and to his feet not knowing that in another part of his castle his brother laid smiling in Percy's arms.

Lee shot a curse at a Death Eater with scar over his eye, suddenly the man stopped in mid-stride. He had an odd strangled look upon his face until he stepped forward collapsing in a heap on the floor. "Bloody good shot Lee!" George laughed. It seemed so strange…intoxicating. It seemed like just another joke, even though he knew it was so much more. This was real…

A blood-curdling scream rent the air. Dolhov was laughing maniacally, as he lowered his wand Remus Lupin limply fell with a stunned look on his face. It seemed to happen in slow motion, as Lupin hit the floor his wand fell from his hand and his head rolled to the side. The light fell upon his face, and he looked strangely different- his face less lined and animal, finally peaceful.

Tonks, who had screamed was caught totally off guard. Bellatrix took the opportunity to scream, "CRUCIO!" Tonks fell screaming to the floor, her whole body twitching. Yaxley lunged for his wand as George raised his to curse Bellatrix. The spell hit his wand and caused it to be sent flying, as he fired a hex at Bellatrix. He was thrown to the floor and momentarily dazed.

"Foolish girl, filthy blood traitor! I shall remove you from my family tree! You will disgrace me no more, my Master will be proud." There was a maniacal glint in her eye as she looked down at her niece Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Tonks was laying there shaking and pale, one arm cast over her husband's body. Yet, as Bellatrix shouted these insults at her she didn't move, her eyes looked into the peaceful ones of her husband's with a sad look on her face that changed into a peaceful smile. Then Bellatrix cried, "AVADA KEDAVRE!"

"NOOO!" George lunged for his wand, but it was too late. Tonks body was hit with a jet of green light, but it laid unflinching, its eyes looking into the vacant ones of her husbands.

A surge of hate welled in George, "CRUCIO!" The curse missed Bellatrix and hit Dolhov beside her, but that was all the opportunity she needed.

"CRUCIO!" George hit the floor convulsing. Several times more he was hit with the curse, and each time he felt as if it would be the last.

"Confringio!" A clock exploded by Bellatrix and smoke filled the air. Lee was reaching down, quickly he grabbed George's collar whispering, "We have to go…"

George struggled to pull himself up, his knees were weak. "Tonks…Lupin…we can't leave them." He saw the pained look on Lee's face as his eyes fell upon the entwined bodies. He nodded his head.

Suddenly a clear, cold voice filled the room. Lee and George froze as they saw Lord Voldemort gliding towards Bellatrix Lestrange. His snake-like red eyes were transfixed on her, a look of hatred on his face. "You have failed me again Bellatrix…you know what must happen to those who fail me…"

"No! Master! Please no! Faithful…I'm faithful Master….Please!" She screamed as he lowered his wand over her. George grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him away, quickly they hefted Tonks and Lupin's bodies away without magic.

Lee had a look of utter terror on his face, but George had a grim smile on his face. "What the bloody hell are you smiling for?"

"Boggart. It's a boggart, Fred and I found him there fifth year." Lee looked taken back and gave a shaky smile until his eyes fell on Lupin and Tonks.

At that moment they heard a strangely magnified voice. A high, cold voice. "_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. _

_"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste._

_"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately._

_"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

_"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

It took quite a few minutes for George and Lee to get to the Banquet Hall. The both were sick at the sight of the blood and bodies that littered the halls. So many people they knew had fallen…George turned his head in disgust. They had just made the hall and George saw something that frightened him. Ginny was standing there so alone…her hair hanging lankly about her, tears streaming down her blotchy face. He was afraid to ask who…

She turned to him and her eyes said it all. He rushed by her, and saw the peaceful smiling face of his own brother…

He came back to his senses standing there at the funeral. The nightmare had come back unheeded and unstoppable. He turned his heavy head, there was Andromeda Tonks with small little Teddy in her arms. Her face seemed to be carved in the saddest lines he had ever seen. She was all alone in the world…Teddy was all she had left.

At that moment, Andromeda turned her sad eyes and caught George staring at her. George turned away in shame. He watched the funeral like a zombie thinking of his brother's funeral only two days ago…and all of the funerals he must attend over the next few days, of the wounded he would have to visit. He just felt tired of it all…he wanted to give up.

The graves were side by side, but covered with one tombstone. "Two hearts that beat as one" was etched across it. George and Lee alone knew how fitting it was, for they had not been able to share it with anyone before now. As the minister said the last words, Harry came forward to speak. He talked about "a better world" in which all of the children would be raised. That never again would another child have to grow up how Harry, how Teddy would have to grow up. He spoke simply, but nothing he said made the guilt inside George decrease. With a wave of Harry's wand a small subscript was added, "The Last Marauder".


	5. Dumbledore's Man Through and Through

-1A short time later, George walked up to Andromeda Tonks with his eyes cast down ashamed to met hers. "I'm sorry…so sorry…I should have done something more." His eyes looked up to met hers and he found a calm understanding there.

"Walk with me George." She walked away with him away from everyone while Teddy was changing his face and laughing all the while. Her eyes were cast down for a moment, then she looked into his. "It's not your fault George…I _knew_ when she walked out of that door that she would never come back."

"How?"

"A mother knows." She looked at Teddy with a smile. "My heart felt so heavy when she was leaving…I told her what I feared, that she must think of Teddy. She just looked at me with a long, sad look, 'I'm suppose to be there mum. I can't explain it, but it's like…like I can hear Remus calling for me.' I began to cry, I knew that nothing I could say would stop her. She woke Teddy up and talked to him and kissed him goodbye. 'If I shouldn't come back mum…I know you two will be alright.' I kissed her for one last time, as I often did when I tucked her in at night…but never more.

"George, it's hard…We've both lost our reason for living, but now we find new reason, not better just another. I live for Teddy now…he's got no one else in all the world."

George stood there speechless. He didn't know what to say. "Well…maybe, I'll find a reason one day."

"Until then, you just keep breathing. There's always a reason that some are left behind."

"I-I wanted to tell you how it happened."

Andromeda looked at Teddy. "Was it easy and quick?"

"Yes, they died in each other's arms." He told the story with many stops and halts. Several times, he almost lost the courage to speak Andromeda's face was filled with such sadness.

"Thank you George…I prayed it had been quick. Now that I know, it makes it easier." She led him back to the graveyard. "Please give my condolences at Severus' funeral, I don't think I'll make it today." With that she turned, to speak with some other guest leaving George quite alone.

By the time he left the Lupin's funeral it was time to make his way to Severus Snape's funeral. It felt awkward, being her at the funeral of the man who had cursed off his ear. The man who had killed Dumbledore even if it was on his own orders.

Everyone at the funeral was unsure of how to act. Few people could truly mourn Snape after all he had done to them. Neville, Luna, Dean and the other D.A lags stood in a tight huddle. Hermoine and Ron stood near the front, silent tears streaming sideways down Hermoine's face as she laid her head on his shoulders. Ron leaned down and kissed her brow whispering comfort to her. Ginny and Harry stood beside them. Ginny's eyes were cast down, but her hand was holding Harry's again at last. She looked up at him, a strange mixture of rebellion and sadness in her eyes.

After the short service, everyone stood about looking to see who could possibly conjure up some found memory of Snape besides a Slytherin and even they had few kind things to say about him now. Harry kissed Ginny's hand, and let her go. Walking to the front, he stood there unsure of what to say. "We all thought Snape was…" He smiled, "Things I'm better off not saying." Everyone chuckled at this, then Harry took a deep breath and told the story of Severus Snape in full even though Snape had once made Dumbledore give his word_. "My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?"_

Eyes widened with shock as Harry told this sordid story, and by the time he told of Snape's patronus few eyes were yet dry. _"After all this time?" "Always."_

Few could think of kind words to say at first, but as they each struggled to find one a voice spoke up. It was Ginny. "He sent us into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid…we thought he was foolish, that wasn't really punishment. But now I know, he wanted to keep us away from the Carrows." Tears flowed freely down her face. "It's the reason that such a peculiar look crossed his face when we tried to steal the sword for Harry…it's strange to think it now, but I think he must have been proud." She buried her head in Harry's shoulder and wiped the tears away.

Soon several kids were telling how Severus had done small things is this past year, that had saved them though they had thought otherwise before.

When at last, when no one had anything left to say. Their eyes fell for one last time upon the tombstone before leaving. Now, none of them had any doubts as to what the epitaph meant.

"_The Lily is all in white, like a saint, And so is no mate for me."_


	6. Victory

-1Finally after a long and exhausted absence of going to funerals and visiting the fallen, George found himself standing outside the Burrow with the others. He stood there at the gates, unable to make himself go any furtherer.

Ginny stopped catching the look on his face. She took George's arm, "Come on George, mum's waiting." Her eyes looked at his, those eyes that had been so sad for so often this past year.

It was the first time they had all been together in the small house since Fred's funeral. They were so cramped that they ate outside again, like the time before the Quidditch World Cup and Harry's 17th birthday. It all seemed so long ago…The table wasn't as loud as normal, but with strained faces everyone tried to act happy. Fleur was looking rather bemuddled, Bill looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Bill stood up for a moment, as the table grew strangely quiet. Suddenly, it occurred to George that Fleur was letting off that same silvery glow that she had emitted at the wedding. As Bill took her hand, and pulled her up beside him George noticed Bill's face. All traces of Fenrir Greyback were gone…and what was more, a look of utter happiness was across his face. Fleur looked up at him with that same adoring look, her cheeks flushing. Bill looked around the table again, positively beaming he said, "We're going to have a baby."

For a moment, stunned faces met the news until Molly Weasley jumped from her chair crying and ran to hug Bill and Fleur. "So happy…" she sobbed it into Fleur's neck. "Just what we needed, at a time like this! A baby!"

Arthur jumped up, "Heavens! Grandparents!" He rushed over and gave his eldest son a manly hug and watched his wife already making plans for their unborn grandchild's future.

Ginny and Hermoine sat there giggling and blushing, seemingly unable to speak. Percy was shocked into silence, and could only sputter. Charlie was lifting his glass in a toast, that everyone joined in except Fleur who drank water. "To victory and new beginnings!"

Everyone laughed and toasted in the fun. Despite himself, George soon found himself caught up in the magic of a new life. After things had settled down enough that everyone could hear what each other were saying, George asked, "Any names yet?"

Ginny giggled blushingly, as she stole a glance at Harry. "When's the baby due?"

Fleur who shone with that same beautiful radiance spoke for the first time, she had continued blushing happy and silent earlier. "Ze baby eez due in ze spring." She turned her soft eyes to George. "For a girl, ze name vell be Victoire because she vell be born after ze victory." Her eyes became slightly misty, "and if eet is a boy…" She couldn't finish, she turned her face into Bill's shoulder and hid it.

"If it's a boy, we will call him Fred of course," Bill finished with a sad smile on his face as he kissed the top of his wife's head. The whole table was quiet for a few moments, as Fleur sobbed into Bill's comforting shoulder.

George stood shakily for a moment, raising his glass. "To Fred and Victoire!" Everyone raised their glasses and downed it in silence.

Ginny laughed, "It better be a girl! We need more girls in this family."

The celebrating went long into the night until at long last, Fleur gave a long yawn. "Silly us!" Molly jumped up. "You need your rest dear!" Everyone moved up the stairs to their rooms. Ginny and Hermoine sharing Ginny's, Harry and Ron in Ron's room, Fleur and Bill in Percy's old room, and Charlie, Percy, and George in the twin's old room. A camp bed was set up in the middle of the room for the extra brother. Exhausted, they laughed and joked while changing. Then they all crawled into their beds, Charlie in the camp one and Percy looking strangely sad settled into Fred's old bed.


	7. Weasley Wizard Wheeze?

-1NOTE: I mean to post this before, but I forgot. I've been gone for about a week or two, I apologize most sincerely. I went on vacation then my computer went on strike. I wrote these in that time though. I hope you enjoy them. Also, I haven't gotten to correct the others since my computer crashed or respond to PM's but I will! I apologize once again. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling.

The next morning, George stretched lazily as he heard their mom shouting. "You're going to be late for breakfast!" He was sleepy, but it struck him how much it sounded like the mornings they use to wake up to go to Hogwarts. The trunks would be waiting at the foot of the bed, the scarlet steam engine would be waiting in the station for them to board and make their way back to the beloved school. He didn't want to open his eyes, because then the wonderful feeling would be all over…he'd have to see that his time at Hogwarts was over, that instead of four beds in this room there would be only three. After he could put it off no longer, he arose from bed and dressed, refusing to look at the crumpled bed that was Fred's. He knew if he did, that he eyes would look eagerly about for the face that he could only see in mirrors or photographs now.

Going down the stairs, he kissed his mum. "Good morning mum," he yawned sleepily. After a rowdy, almost normal breakfast he spoke up. "Mum, Dad…I'll be going back to the shop this afternoon."

His dad put his fork down slowly. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, I've got to pack up some things. Find a new place…" He looked at the questioning expression on his father's face. "I'm selling the place." He put his hands up to stop the others from saying anything. "I've thought about it…I don't want it anymore."

No one said anything more, through the rest of breakfast. After he finished, he put his plate in the sink and stalked up the stairs. Hurriedly, he packed his things up before anyone came to persuade him otherwise…but no one came. He stuffed everything he wanted and needed into his trunk. Looking about the room, he saw the mess that he and Fred had left. Picking up Fred's sock he looked at it a moment, before placing it gently back down. Quickly, he banished his trunk to the flat above the shop. Then walking out the door, he saw his mum stonily washing dishes, but as he approached he saw that instead she was really crying. He walked up to her. "Goodbye mum." He kissed her cheek, and saw her shut her eyes to keep the tears repressed. He turned to his dad, who looked white face and thin, much older than usual. "Later, Dad." He shook his dad's hand, then embraced him in a hug. Without another look at the others, he walked out the door and past the gate. Promptly, turning on his heel he disappeared.

A few moments later, he was standing in front of the boarded up shop that read WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES. He stood there for a few moments, just looking up at the store. He was unable to move for awhile as people passed him in Diagon Alley. Finally, like a sleepwalker he found himself in the flat above. It was in utter disarray. They had packed hurriedly when they had went into hiding. It was almost if he could see the ghost of Fred walking about, "Bloody hell! Why do we have to hide?" He had went on a tirade the whole time, until his eyes fell on a short note that he had received the night before from Angelina. "

_Fred,_

_Our family is safely in hiding, and I know that you will be doing so soon. Please keep yourself safe for me._

_Love always,_

_Ange_

He picked up the note that still laid there. Remembering how badly Fred had wanted to come back, to risk his life for that small sheet of paper. He tucked under his pillow for safekeeping, but everything else he left as is.

A few days passed, in which George spent his time cleaning and taking inventory with Verity who had appeared the day after he had. She had said nothing about his decision to close the shop, she just nodded and set to work. Her face was set into troubled lines, she had lost both of her parents in the war and was now completely alone. Even though, George knew exactly how she felt he couldn't figure out what to say to her. So together, they struggled on in silence-two people in a room, but both alone.

George had half expected his family to show up to talk him out of it, but they didn't. At first this was a relief, then he felt sadly disappointed they had not come or even sent him an owl.

One night, in the middle of the night as the thunder rumbled he heard a soft sound in the howling wind. Getting out of bed, he lit his wand and went warily down the stairs. As he reached, the bottom he heard the soft sighing of Verity asleep in the stockroom. He had felt sorry for her, she had no other place to go. Slipping the curtain up over the window, he saw the sodden heads of four people he desperately wanted to see.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine filtered into the room soaking wet. Hermoine stepped foot in and promptly began drying herself and Ron with a spell. Ron stood there, squinting in the darkness to get a better look at George. "We need to talk."

George sighed. They had come later than he thought, but they weren't here for him. They were just here to tell him not to sell the business. He motioned for them to follow him quietly upstairs. Turning on the lights, he sat on his bed with his arms folded. "I'm listening," he replied stonily.

None of them spoke. Hermoine sat there looking about the room and finally settling onto a packed up box labeled "Punching Telescopes". Ginny and Harry reclined slightly against the desktop, side by side. Ron stood standing with that same look on his face. Hermoine looked about and finally, fought to speak. She squeaked, "How are you George?"

"Fine."

She lapsed into silence, tears in her eyes. Ginny jumped up. "Don't be such a prick to her!"

"Don't you dare!"

Ron said in a quiet voice that fit perfectly with that squinting penetrating stare. "Think you're the only one that lost a brother? The only one that feels pain?"

The room was deathly quiet. Harry had already decided he wouldn't get into the middle of this unless absolutely necessary. "George, mate…", but George wasn't listening. He was staring hard into Ron's face with an unfathomable look. He stood up slowly. Hermoine gasped thinking that he was going to hit Ron, but instead he looked at his brother as if he had never seen him in this light before.

Ron continued on his ears red, "Fine. If you want to sell this place, then bloody hell do it! I wouldn't have thought it of you, George…Betraying Fred and his memory like that. Do what you want." He shrugged his long, lanky shoulders. "Let's go, he's not going to listen." Reluctantly the group followed him down stairs. A moment or so later, he heard the front door bang and looking out the window he saw them spin and disappear into darkness.

George stood there looking out the window lost in thought, until he heard a knock at his door. Turning he saw, Verity coming in. "What happened?"

He looked at her a moment, "My family came to convince me that I shouldn't sell the place."

She pulled her wrap around her. "You shouldn't."

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"It wasn't my place."

"How's that changed?"

"You brought it up." She smiled up at him and it was then that he noticed how lovely her eyes were. How her blonde hair fell down her shoulders and covered their bareness.

Verity smiled again. "What's the matter George?"

"Nothing."

"I can tell you're lying." She reached up and brushed the hair back from his forehead, her wrap falling slightly open. "What's wrong?" Her brown eyes looked up into his, with that same sad look she always wore.

"You. You're what's wrong with me." George grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. With an urgency, he hadn't been aware of feeling he lowered his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, right before their lips met, slightly parted. His tongue went across her teeth, and touched her tongue lightly.

She pulled away from him, her breasts heaving as she stood there breathless. Smiling, leaned her forehead to his and they stood there both of them breathing and looking at each other. Moving away, she backed to the door. "Goodnight George," and with that she disappeared around the corner.


	8. The Smallest Weasley

George had fallen into an uneasy sleep, until suddenly he dreamed that the walls of Hogwarts came crumbling down on him. He awoke with a start, and looked around the room to find it completely empty. He laid his head back down, and covered his face with his hands. Then he heard a sound…the one that must have caused his dream. Another rock hit the window, and George got up and walked to the window. He saw a cloaked figure standing there. His wand was clutched tightly in his hand, as he looked over at the clock. It was five in the morning.

Sleepy eyed, he hurried down the stairs. Rubbing his eyes, he prepared himself to open the door. All this time spent during the war had taught him to be cautious. He opened the door to see a young woman standing there. A grey mist was over everything, and the sun had not yet come out to shine…but it made no difference. The very radiance of the sun was etched upon the pretty face beneath the hood. The grey eyes that looked out held an odd familiarity, as they shined up from the limped pools.

"Fred! 'Arling!" She swooped up to him and kissed him on his cheeks. Her face was flushed, "Fred, I know this eez 'udden, but after ze wedding, I 'ad a baby. Your baby." George's eyes grew big. "But I can not keep 'er, I am getting married! He vell not marry me, if I 'ave a child." She pressed a basket into his hand. " 'Ere are 'er papers, and ze note explaining eet all. 'Er name eez Genevive. She eez a veek old today." With that she swooped up and kissed him, then promptly fled like a hazy blur. She swirled into the mist and evaporated.

George was too stunned to move. He looked down in the basket, and saw the small baby there. It's clear grey eyes looking up at him quite mischievously, a few wisps of strawberry blonde hair lay on her head. He shut the door, and set the basket down. Opening the letter, he kept looking down at the baby with a stunned look.

_Fred,_

_I enjoyed the time I spent with you, but I hope you understand that I can't keep the "souvenir" of our time together. I am expected to marry, and marry well. He must know nothing of this child and he shall not. I know you will take care of our child. That she will be safe with you. Take care of her, and let her know that her mother did what was best for all involved._

_Her name is Genevieve Rowena Weasley and was born one week ago today at 11:34 p.m. She looks ever so much like you, and I know your family will love her. All her papers are in the other envelope, I trust you will bring no dishonor to me with it._

_Ever,_

_Francesca _

George set the papers down as the baby looked up at him. 11:34 p.m…. It was when Fred had died…that day, that hour that minute. He had died to make room in this world for his baby daughter. He leaned down and picked up the baby and cradled it in his arms. Genevieve cooed up at him, and wrapped her tiny fist around his finger. Tears started in his eyes. So this is what Andromeda Tonks meant. He just hadn't known it could come so soon, and overtake him so completely. One day was now. This child needed someone to watch over her, to take care of her, someone to live for her and he decided then and there it would be he.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of light. Turning he saw Verity standing there with a camera. She came to his arm, and looked at the small baby. "You'll make a good father." She smiled up at him, and kissed his lips very simply.

He grinned back at her, reveling in how that tiny face looked up at him so adoringly. "Hey there Gena…" her eyes twinkled as she waved her hand still clutching his finger. Her heavy lids pressed shut as she pulled his finger to her face, and every time he tried to take it away those beautiful grey eyes looked at up with so much hurt that he couldn't let her go. She trusted him so completely.

Two hours later, he found himself standing outside the Burrow with a small bundle clutched close to him and in the other hand a basket. He took a few deep breathes, but he calmed instantly looking into the peaceful face in his arms. Placing the sleeping one in the basket, he prepared for his mother and almost lost courage.

Walking into the house, he found no one awake yet. He set the basket on the table and grabbed a piece of toast, trying to decide what to do. Before anything was decided though, Mrs. Weasley came sleepily yawning down the stairs. She reached the bottom to see her son standing there so happy looking. She gave a loud cry, "Georgie! You're home!" She threw herself into his arms, as a loud thump was heard over head as someone fell from their bed. Soon running steps were heard coming down the stairs and there was shouting as if he had disappeared from the earth for years and had just returned home again.

Suddenly, a loud wailing sound came and everyone froze. Fleur's eyes widened at the sound and the rest looked confused. George reached over into the basket and picked up the tiny baby and that was enough to soothe it's crying. Her grey eyes looked about at the people, who stared at her in shock. George looked from her to his mother, "Genevieve Rowena Weasley meet your grandma." He placed the small child in his mother's protruding arms. "She's Fred's mum."

There were no need for words, Molly Weasley's eyes were filled with tears that she let gently fall as the baby reached up to tangle it's hands in her hair. "She looks….just like him."

The family gathered around in silence, a happiness too deep for words. Ginny touched the small one's hands and little Genevieve clutched her hand tightly. "She's beautiful…"

Fleur was crying softly, her hands not even wiping the tears from her face. As Bill tried to comfort her, she just looked up at him, "I am zo 'appy!"

"Who?" Ron's ears were red as he said it.

George looked at Fleur pointedly. "Remember the Veela cousins at Bill and Fleur's wedding? Francesca."

Fleur scoffed. "I zold them she vas! 'Vy of course, she eez Veela. Just look at 'er! She eez beautiful!" She promptly scooped the baby into her arms, where it cooed against her. "Ve vell take care of 'er Bill? Von't ve?"

Molly crossed her arms. "No, she'll stay here with us, won't she Arthur?"

Fleur looked at Mrs. Weasley and did something she would never have done if she hadn't been pregnant, she burst into tears. Molly Weasley jumped back, as Arthur took the chance to scoop the baby into his arms and kiss it. "I 'ave been 'zelfish!" She threw herself into Molly's arms. "She vell stay vith you, eet ez vere she belongs."

Bill looked quite alarmed, but Molly just patted her back. "There, there dear. She'll come stay with you some." She mouthed at Bill, _hormones._

A clear voice cut across the kitchen. "She's staying with me." George had decided the instant the he had picked her up, that she would stay with him.

"Don't be absurd George. You're moving! Selling your place, how are you going to raise a little girl?"  
George smiled at Ron, watching his ears turn red. "I'm not selling, I'm staying and I want Ron to work for me. He'll take half of Fred's share. The other half will go to Gena."

Ron looked taken back. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes, very." For the first time since Fred's death, he understood. He understood why he hadn't felt Fred when he left this world, it was because his tiny girl was coming into it. He could see that mischievous glint in her eye, she was Fred up and down. He looked back up at his Mom expecting to see her angry, but she had a watery smile and you could plainly see she was proud. "I'll bring her here everyday mum or over to Fleur's while Ron and I run the shop. I'll come eat here, then I'll take her home and enjoy the evenings playing with her."

Molly nodded, because she felt she couldn't speak. Walking over to Arthur, everyone crowded around the baby cooing and doing all sorts of things they normally wouldn't do. "Better pack up Ron, we've got work to do."

Hermoine smiled. "Can we help?"

"Of course."

Ginny ran to him and threw her arms around him as Ron went up stairs to pack. "I'm glad you're back."


	9. The Nargle

THE NARGLE

A few days later with Hermoine, Ginny, Harry, and Ron's help the flat was livable and the store was ready to open. Hermoine flicked her wand once more, and the clothes neatly folded themselves into Ron's drawer. The room was set up nicely, everything was clean but Fred's presence was still there as if he still walked into this very room. His pictures, his nightstand…nothing had been moved. Just extra space had been added for Ron.

George's area was clear. A small crib was in the doorway of the closet, so that at night and during the day it had the advantage of the dark and when it's tiny inhabitant was away, it could be pushed into the closet to make room. Ginny sat there, holding the baby as the others pulled on their magnificent magenta robes. For the next few days, they would all be working there until more staff besides Verity could be hired.

Harry was tucking away his camp bed and the crib into the closet. He had decided to move there since he would be helping the others. Hermoine had reversed her parent's memory charm and would be leaving in a few days to help them move back. Since their old home was gone, they were moving to a house on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny was ecstatic to have Hermoine living so close, only a mile away from them. Ron was quite pleased, although the only way you could tell was by the reddening of his ears.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Ginny called between speaking gibberish with the baby.

Verity poked her head in the door. "Mr. Weasley, can I speak with you a moment?"

George straightened his robes. "Just a moment Verity." He walked over and picked up Gena who cooed adoringly at him. Walking down the stairs with a bottle in one hand in Gena in the other arm, he saw Verity waiting for him back in the stock room. Holding the bottle up to Gena, she began to suck it down.

"George, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not ready for this…It would be unfair." His eyes looked deep into her brown ones. "I'm sorry."

She laughed lightly, "Don't be. I'm not ready for anything serious." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He smiled down at her. Checking over his shoulder, he leaned down to kiss her, but before he could he heard footfalls on the floor. "We'll talk later."

She sashayed away, to the counter as George went to meet Ron who was standing at the foot of the stairs looking a bit red about the ears. "Are you sure about this George?"

George clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Couldn't be surer. Mum didn't think I'd last a day with Gena, but you see how she cries when I try to leave her there." He smiled at his brother, remembering how nervous that he and Fred had felt on opening day. "You'll do fine Ron."

It shocked George how he could think of Fred without breaking down. It had only been two weeks since he had died, but in some ways it felt like years…Gena had made it much easier. She was small, but somehow she soothed the void left by Fred. She certainly made as much noise as he did…

All day long, he had very little time to think about anything except business and Gena, in fact, he only saw the others in passing glances. Several familiar faces dropped in, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, Hagrid, McGonagol, and even tiny Flitwick. After shutting the doors at 6 p.m., they began to clean up the debris from the busy day and restock. At seven, Verity and Ginny had placed food on the table that Hermoine had conjured. George was upstairs fixing the crib for Gena, coming down he could smell the fresh onion soup from the steam rising up.

George sat at the head of the table with Gena in his arms, as Verity began to ladle soup into his bowl with a small wink. Gena cooed and reached up for her face, and laughingly she kissed her.

The solace of the meal was absolute, everyone looked peaceful and less lined. There were laughing voices, and soft spoken answers as Gena's eyes slowly closed as she sucked her bottle. Harry and Ginny beamed at each other, and though Harry still seemed worried he seemed as a dead man come back to life. Ron and Hermoine were hand in hand eating, they had almost lost each other and could hardly bear to be parted now. After only two weeks, they had started to fill out again from the absence of meals from their year long journey…they were finally free.

George removed the bottle from Gena's mouth as her hand started to droop. Then a knock sounded at the door. Getting up, George put Gena in the bassinet a little ways away and opened the door. Standing there was Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

"Oi!" George cried and lead his guests in, before long more chairs had been conjured and a party had started.

"Oliver sends his best." Dean bit into one of the sandwiches that had been made when the soup ran out.

Harry smiled at Ginny, "Wood? What's he doing now?"

Neville smiled, "What we are all doing, trying to get our lives back." He turned to Ginny, "You're going back to Hogwarts aren't you?"

"Er…yes." She squared her shoulders as the words sprung from her mouth. "I'll go back."

Luna looked sideways at her. "Good Ginny, I'm glad you're going. I hoped you would, it would be nice to have a friend there." Her dreamy eyes looked at Ginny steadily. "It's too bad Neville won't come back."

Neville choked slightly on his soup. As Hermoine Dean thumped him on the back. "Yeah, Longbottom here was offered a job at Hogwarts as an assistant in Herbology, but he turned it down."

Hermoine's mouth had dropped open, "Why Neville?"

Neville blushed slightly. Over the years, he had grown much to be taller and leaner. His face was still round, but after he had killed Nagini it was as if the world had suddenly stepped back and taken notice of him. Neville was now a legend. "I've got an offer to work at St. Mungo's to help with the plants they need and stuff. I wanted to do something…good." He looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine in turn. Each of them knowing that Neville was thinking about his parents, whom no plant or magic could heal from their sickness. He cleared his throat loudly, "I told them I'd be willing to teach in a few years, but not now." His round face looked down at Luna with a look that confused Ginny.

Ginny's own troubled thoughts were turning inside her head. She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts…how could she after everyone who had died there? Her own brother had died there…She looked up at Harry to find him looking down at her with a look that said he understood everything. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she shut her eyes thinking about what had happened in so short a time. Yet oddly, as sad as she felt here as they spoke of old friends only so recently lost, it wasn't quite sadness that filled her. She was shocked to find that the memories weren't so bad. That somehow it wasn't mourning…it was remembering and although every eye around the table was filled with tears, it wasn't just tears of sadness. There were tears of laughter there mainly as they sat here reminiscing, and only for the briefest moments would sadness flit across a face before being suppressed again. There would be other days and nights to cry, but this wasn't it. This was a toast to the friends who should be sitting beside them at the long table in the Great Hall now.

Harry felt in much the same way as Ginny. As he looked around the table, it was as if he held the Resurrection Stone in his hand again. Lupin stood there with his arm about Tonks and Sirius was laughing at the faces that Fred was making over George's shoulder at his child. Dobby stood tottering under the sheer weight of all his socks and tea cozy's. Colin was snapping pictures of the happy occasion, and Dumbledore was standing off to one side smiling down at them all while Snape stood in the shadows with an odd look on his face. There were others there too, others that had not gone. It was as if this shop had disappeared and the long tables of the Great Hall were stretching onward and laden with heavy food. McGonagol was there and Flitwick…all the others too. It seemed like the end of year feast, slightly bittersweet. Hagrid was beaming at them all, but his eyes were pouring with tears. This was what the end of his year should have looked like. Everyone happy for the year to be over, and sad that others would be leaving never to come back. Yet it wasn't Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Neville, or Dean that left to exit the hall…it was Cedric Diggory who had been standing over the place where Cho sat, then Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks left smiling arm in arm. Dobby bounded out with Colin snapping pictures behind him, and Fred took one last loving look at his brother and child before turning away only to glance back at the door with a small twinge of regret on his face. Dumbledore's eyes had twinkled at him again before turning to walk, then stopping he spread his arm out to invite Severus Snape along. They walked side by side in deep conversation from the hall. A tear fell from his eye, as he looked around the table, but no one noticed- everyone felt the same.

Dean was thinking of his father and the details he had heard from Bellatrix Lestrange as she had tried to taunt him. His father had been killed by Voldemort…He remembered all the nights spent around a campfire with a fatherly man watching over him, and how that man had helped to save his life. Ted Tonks had died, too.

Luna looked around the room with a happy smile. _Friends_, she had friends. Looking up at Neville, she smiled remembering what he had told her. _"If you want me to come back to Hogwarts, I'll do it for you."_ It was at that moment that the full impact of his words hit her.

Neville turned to see the confused look on Luna's face. "What's the matter Luna? Nargle got you?"


	10. New Beginnings and Old Friends

**NOTE:** I know that is has been almost a year since I have written, and I humbly apologize. This story has consistently been on my mind, but circumstances have prevented me from getting this to you before now.

I changed campuses and was having to drive two hours along with doing a work-study job and homework. There I met the love of my life, lost a most beloved friend to death, moved out to the dorms, suffered several SEVERE allergic reactions to what was later deemed "dust bunnies", got engaged, got behind in tests and homework (which I still have one more to make up!) and I am now planning a wedding for August, almost exactly a year after I met my beloved.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have took some time to change a bit of my ideas for this chapter, and I must say that is turned out in a way that I had not initially expected it to. Don't worry, it's much better this way.

I will try to update at least once a week from now on. I will have to post when I go to school since the apartment me and my roommates are renting will not have internet. Things might slow down in the fall because of my Senior English thesis, but I _**promise **_you this. This story means a lot to me as I hope it means a lot to you and if it takes five years or even more I _**will**_ finish this.

Hoping to hear from you soon!

Love,

Phoenix Refrain

**New Beginnings and Old Friends**

Luna's face still held a dazed expression as Neville had asked her about the nargle. "Yes…I think so." Her voice was more definite then it's

normal dream quality. Turning away, she continued to eat.

After some time, Dean jumped in after a joke from George. "So are you going to help rebuild Hogwarts?"

George gave it some thought. "I don't know…I can't leave the shop now. Maybe one day…" He looked over at Gena with a worried look on his face. It was the first time that it had occurred to him that she would have to go to school in the very halls her father had died in.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand. "We're going."

Hermoine and Ron echoed simultaneously, "We're going too!"

The former trio laughed at this, especially Harry when he thought of how he had tried to take this journey alone. Hermione smiled, "I wonder what they're going to do with the place?"

Neville spoke up, "Well, the inside is a mess…and the walls are all down. It's pretty much the same way as when we left…except for the blood." The table grew eerily quiet.

Luna looked about, her face was flushed a bit. "George do you have mistletoe in her?"

George looked slightly bemused, "I'm not sure."

"I thought I felt a wrackspurt in here." She swatted above her head, and suddenly the cheery mood was restored as they all began to laugh again.

Neville continued on, "Well, McGonagol said that the walls would have to be repaired and such by hand. Then protective magic would have to be recast over it. I half expect her to ask you Hermoine, she was asking what you were up to these days."

Hermoine blushed. "I…I'm helping here of course."

George looked hard at her, "Not for long you aren't. You've got better places to be, the lot of you."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Was George kicking them out already? Harry said, "What's that?"

George laughed. "Something will come along soon."

Hermoine directed her question at Neville, "Why must it be rebuilt by hand?"

Dean stuffed another bit of sandwich in his mouth then answered. "It was built by hand and so it must be restored that way. If it isn't it loses it's magic. Building it by hand, put it's own special magic into it…making it almost sacred-more protection you know."

Hermoine's eyebrows knitted together, her bushy hair in a bundle at the nape of her neck. "How come that's not in _Hogwarts, A History_?"

Ron looked at her in a bemused way. "Because no one ever reads it."

The conversation carried long into the night, until George realized that it was three a.m. Neville, Luna, and Dean all rose to leave. "We can just set you up a place here. A bit cramped, but we'll be okay."

As Neville was about to answer, Luna cut in. "Certainly." In her dreamy way, she glided up the stairs.

Before long there were so many cots in the upstairs room that it was a maze to get up and walk out. George had just set Gena down in her upstairs crib when Dean asked for a word with him. "Look George, I know I haven't got much experience but I heard you need help and I was wondering if you'd be willing to hire me?" Dean's face was flushed with embarrassment.

He squeezed Dean's shoulder. "Welcome aboard."

The next morning, the group arose to an owl pecking on the window. George fell out of bed and hastily opened the window, but too late…Gena was already awake. Picking her up, she instantly quieted grinning up at him with that devilish little smile.

Meanwhile, the owl made it's way through the cramped room and landed on Harry's bed. Stretching out its leg, it hooted dolefully as it waited. Picking up his glasses, Harry unrolled the parchment.

Dear Harry,

I hope this finds all well with you and the rest of Dumbledore's Army. Your bravery and that of those you lead allowed us to make it through. This brings me to that which I would like to discuss, expect a small group tonight. The matter is most urgent and long overdue.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Harry looked up rather confusedly, trying to figure out what it was all about. Ron's ruffled head and bleary eyes looked at him keenly as he passed the letter to Ron. Hermione scrambled over and started reading over his shoulder, as Ginny asked what it was all about. Before he could say anything though, Hermione burst out. "I knew it!" A dazed look came over her face, and you could practically see the wheels turning inside her head.

"You're infuriating, you know that right?" Ron still looked confusedly about, wiping his eyes. "Just tell us Hermione." "Oh really Ron…Isn't it obvious?" She rolled her eyes at their blank looks. "It's about the Ministry, they want you!"

"Want him?" Ron looked more confused than ever. "What they bloody hell! I thought that was cleared up, no more Undesirable No. 1."

"Ron!" Hermione looked disgustedly at him. "Oh really Ron….They want you to do something for the Ministry."

Harry looked about as confused as Ron, as dawning comprehension came on his face. "After all they've done, they want me to help them?"

Luna spoke up, "No Harry, They want a new and better Ministry. You'll be able to lead the way into that. You've proven that you're good, despite all your chances not to be."

Hermione looked a bit confused that Luna had actually understood first. "Er…Right. Well you see Harry, it won't just be as a 'poster boy' this time. You'll be able to really do something!" She ran her hands through her hair, as she got up and paced about. "Oh the possibilities! Equal rights for House Elfs!"

Neville, Dean, Ron, and Harry exchanged frightened glances thinking about S.P.E.W. Ginny cut in, "Of course, Harry will make a wonderful Ministry worker." She looked at him, and kissed him on the lips with a sweet expression on her face. She walked out going about preparing to get ready to open the shop and the rest of the group followed her lead, still talking excitedly about that night.

The hours dragged on as the appointed hour drew nearer. With some trepidation, Harry locked the door and turned over the closed sign slightly after six.

It frightened him that the Ministry might want him for this of all things…He hadn't expected it though he should have. He was only seventeen, much too young for whatever they had planned for him.

Suddenly, it was almost time and he had still no idea what to say to Kingsley. As the minutes whirred by, he tried to grab a racing thought, but nothing held still long enough to grasp. Then as the clock struck seven, there was a discreet knock at the door.


	11. Kingsley's Request

**Kingsley's Request**

Harry took a steadying breath as he heard George open the door and welcome the guests. Kingsley's low, rich voice thrummed in his ears as the shop door shut. His eyes turned, taking in Kingsley, broad-shouldered, the earring shining brightly in his ear against his dark skin. "Harry." He said the word in his rich voice and Harry knew without a doubt that Hermoine was right, again.

He reached forward and shook hands with Kingsley, for the first time noticing a thin, tall figure behind him. The man had a tired face, but one that seemed kind, although marred with a scar across the center of his face and nose all the way to other side. "Good to see you, Kingsley." Harry's eyes strayed again to the thin figure.

Kingsley released Harry's fingers and, turning, allowed the other visitor to step forward. The red, angry scar stood more livid against the paleness of his skin as the disfigured face broke into a smile. "This is Gavinclaw, Marcus Gavinclaw, the new Prime Minister."

Harry's eyes widened as the Prime Minister greeted him. The shrewd eyes smiled as he shook Harry's hand. "Must be a bit of a shock. Didn't expect to have a new Prime Minister so soon, did you?" He didn't wait to hear Harry's affirmation. "I've heard a good deal about you, Mr. Potter. The stuff of legends, you are, all that 'Chosen One' and stuff. Must be tired of hearing that by now?" He patted Harry's back. Then Kingsley and Marcus removed their rain-pelted cloaks. Turning back, Marcus asked, "Would you mind if we discussed this somewhere more comfortable?"

Harry wasn't sure exactly what to think as they all seated themselves around the table. He wasn't sure what the Ministry wanted, and he had not at all expected the new Prime Minister to show up on his doorstep and talk openly in front of everyone.

Marcus drank the hot cocoa that Luna gave as he made himself comfortable at the table. "Probably wondering what we want with you, Mr. Potter? Hmm…" He smiled at the look on Harry's face that confirmed this. "Just what we thought, isn't it, Kingsley?"

Kingsley laughed, "Yes, it is Marcus. Marcus is a dear old friend of mine, we were trained as Aurors together. Best in his class, year ahead of me," Kingsley explained.

Harry sipped his cocoa as he listened, fascinated, as they told their old stories. "Lost a piece of his buttocks, didn't he, Kingsley?"

The group erupted into laughter as Ron questioned, "Who?"

"Alastor, of course. 'Mad-Eye' Moody as he was known to you. He was young then. Good thing they had some dittany, though. Heard that story from our instructor. Moody wasn't too happy about that being told. Not too many people know. Good man, Moody was." The conversation fell into silence as Marcus drank another sip. "That's what brought me here, Mr. Potter."

Harry was confused. Moody was dead. He had seen the electric blue eye, known the awful truth. "What do you…err…mean?"

Kingsley cut in. "Moody told us both about you years ago. We knew after everything happened that we would have to rebuild." Harry felt a growing fear gnawing his stomach, knowing the question they had come to ask would soon be spoken. "The Ministry is in shambles ,Harry. We are rebuilding it from the ground up. Rebuilding each department, and that's why we've come."

Harry merely looked at him.

"We want you to join the reformed Aurors, Harry."

Harry's breath caught in his chest. He could feel the elation spreading in his body. This is what he had wanted. This was everything he had worked for in school, and he had thought he had lost it all, but now it was right here within his reach. Then the numb truth hit him. He couldn't do it. "I didn't graduate."

Marcus Gavinclaw laughed outright. "Mr. Potter! Do you seriously think something like that is even relevant? My God, no! Graduation and school will not be the chief concern for our new recruits. We want them with spirit and backbone. They don't have to have perfect talent, just potential. We want you to help us. We want you to help us recruit them, decide. You have made decisions far beyond those of someone your age. You have fought the greatest evil we have known and won. We want your talent, not your face, Mr. Potter." He smiled at Harry, having known exactly what he was thinking. "We, after all, are the new Ministry. Muggle born myself." He winked as he stretched into a standing position, as he and Kingsley grabbed their cloaks. "Need time to think, Potter? I completely understand."

Harry watched as Kingsley and Gavinclaw stood there waiting expectantly. This was it. Everything was falling into place. It felt oddly bizarre--dreamlike and unreal. He was about to attain the prize, and nothing was in his way. "I'll do it. Mr.--"

"Call me Marcus or Gavin, Mr. Potter." He smiled triumphantly. "I'm sure you'll want to help at Hogwarts, as do we all. We're getting along rather well right now. Could you possibly report to work in…say a week or so?"

"Yes…err…Marcus."

"Splendid! Pleasant to meet you, Mr. Potter. Give Aberforth my greetings." He turned to look at Ron. "Mr. Ronald Weasley?" Ron turned toward him. "I'll expect you to be there too."

"What?" "You do want to be an Auror, don't you?" Ron nodded his head vigorously. "Then report when Mr. Potter comes. We need men like you two. And Ms. Granger, we have a job we would like for you to attend to. Come see me about the details." He turned and made his way to the door.

Hermoine launched herself into Ron's arms excitedly. As the rest of the party made their goodbyes, Harry stood there, feeling the small hand on his arm…Ginny.

She was smiling up at him. "Oh, Harry!" she whispered urgently to him as her eyes examined his face. "It's what you wanted."

Harry smiled down at her. "Yes, yes it is."


	12. Rebuilding the Past

**Rebuilding the Past**

The halls of Hogwarts were alive with voices, but they were also empty. There were echoes of voices, but very little laughter, even now. Life still went on, but it was not quite living. Ghostly voices could almost be heard in her ears…but Fred was gone. He wasn't coming back.

The thought broke her heart as the images churned through her brain._ It is over. Over. Life is over._ She touched the dim walls, saw the stains that had already been washed from the walls. But they were still there for her, still present in her mind. It was still that day in these halls, and it would forever be. Life was over.

This place would be forever stuck in that one day in her mind. Not another moment would pass, nothing would change. These halls, no matter how much anyone scrubbed, would still be covered in blood to her._ Maybe that wasn't right,_ she thought. But it was. Whether it was her mind or these walls, they would be forever stained. Her footsteps echoed loudly in these halls as she walked past figures going about repairs.

No one turned, and no one noticed her. _Maybe I'm a ghost?_ But that was wrong and she knew it. The pain could not be this bad if she were dead, if she were gone. Her heart would not still be breaking.

Angelina turned another corner and found herself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. For once, the Fat Lady did not speak. She left the girl alone in her grief.

She climbed through the portrait hole and made her way up the stairs to Fred's old room. Sitting there, she remembered the first day she had met him on sorting day. The two mischievous brothers had been fighting each other and finishing each other's sentences. She had been drawn in then; that was the moment they had become friends, the moment when Marcus Flint had tried to curse her from behind that very night in the hall.

He had performed a perfect Jelly-legs Jinx, causing Marcus to curse in frustration as he tried to retaliate, but they were long gone before he could. "You're Angelina, right?"

"Yeah, and you're…err…Fred?"

"Right and this is George." Even then, he'd been shyer than Fred. He was kinder, more conscious of feelings and people. He had been on her mind a lot recently.

She came out of the memories quickly. _Why is that?_ she asked herself. _Why have I been thinking so often about George? Is it because I'm trying to replace Fred with him? Am I seeing Fred or George when I think of him?_ The voice in her mind was all too confused. She didn't know what to think or make of her thoughts. _Fred, my Fred, is gone. George can never be Fred, only his mirror image. But was that true? Weren't they the same? Almost as if they shared the very same soul…Fred had told her that once._

Her eyes unfocused as she remembered. It was before they were going to leave the school.

"_I can't stay here, Ange."_

"_Please."_

"_It's gnawing away at our soul."_

"_What's gnawing?" My heart thumped faster. "Whose soul?" My brain screamed that he was talking about us, about our love--our soul. But he couldn't, he didn't know how I felt. The memory of that was only too clear now and in the memory._

"_We can't stay here like this. Forced to go to school and not even learn magic. This place isn't for use anymore. We have to leave."_

_I had known it then. He was talking about George. It was the only we he had ever meant in those early years. We. George and Fred. Brothers. Friends. There was no place in that for me._

"_Then go. If that's what you need to do."_

"_Don't be sad." His beautiful blue eyes looked into mine. "Come with us?" He asked it, and there was a pleading to his voice I had never heard before. _

_My eyes looked deep into his, searching as I answered. "I can't. You know I can't. It's just you and George. I belong here."_

_He had sighed and as he had turned to head down that hall before their escape, I could have sworn he had said, "Why can't you belong with me?"_

Her eyes focused back. Love was gone. Could she ever love again? That had been the separation. It had been too hard to be together after that. Things hadn't worked the way they had hoped.

She found herself touching the bed that she had once known was his. She leaned down on it, resting her head as she let the tears silently fall into the pillow. They did not remain silent for long as each dizzying memory swept up to claim her until the tears pulsed like hot liquid behind her eyes. The streaming cataracts burned furrows down her face as the quiet filled with the sobs that echoed from the empty cavern of her being. It felt as if there was no light, no warmth, no happy memories left. Each memory was tarnished. Every single memory of Fred was still too vivid and not vivid enough, too vivid because she could see the way his jaw moved under his skin, the way the skin crinkled around his eye, the different types of laughs he had and yet--still too faint because they weren't reinforced by seeing him alive. The pain hurt too bad to function. She struggled against it, fought as the terror overwhelmed her, until she was forced to give up to this tide. It was unstoppable as the dam burst and every horror, every vivid memory came to torture her again.

Minutes, hours, days passed…or maybe nothing. It was eternity and yet too short. But the tears did not exist anymore. There were simply no more of them. She was too weak to move; she didn't even care to breathe or live…

Fred walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "My love…How I've searched for you." He whispered into her soft hair. "I'm hollow without you." She knew this was a dream; it had to be. The same dream…always the same. He came, and then he left. Every waking and every sleeping hour filled with his haunting presence.

Then she awoke. Looking up from where her face was buried in the pillow, she looked into the face that was looking over hers. _Am I dreaming within a dream?_ He was there, but he was not whispering love. His face was pale and sad. "It's okay, Ange. I'm here." He pulled her weary face to his chest as she closed her eyes in pain.

It was George. It wasn't Fred…Why then had her heart started racing?


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been on hiatus a dreadfully long time due to getting married, life-threatening illness, and then PTSD. I've slowly put my life mostly back together. I'm doing well and the next chapters will be up shortly.**

**Having a little issues with loading it, but hopefully I'll be able to get it on here within the next two weeks. I lost all of my former notes, and I'm trying to stick to canon as much as I possibly can.**

**So, please review! And expect my next chapter up VERY SHORTLY (. LOAD DARNIT!)**


	14. In the Dorms

**First of all, to address some comments. Yes, this is a George and Angelina love-story. But I'm sorry, Fred JUST died. She's not going to be jumping his bones. She's got a lot of baggage to deal with and so does he. So if you're looking for something short and sweet, this might not be the read for you. **

**Second, grammar natzi's I love you! I really do. And I will be going over everything AGAIN to make sure I'm getting it right, and correct anything I failed to correct before. But two things to note, I'm trying to write how someone in England would and I am not from there. There are bound to be some mistakes, also my computer likes to try to "fix" words from Harry Potter—so that is an ongoing battle. The corrections might take awhile as I don't have the original files anymore. So I got to see how I can edit what I already have up, any pointers would be greatly appreciated!**

**Third, I'm sorry it has taken SO long for this fanfic to be written. But it near and dear to my heart and I WILL finish it. But for reasons, I've already outlined—near death experience, ventilator, PTSD, marriage, engagement, family cancer scare—it's been tough to put stuff back together. But it's getting back off the ground now. Expect chapters to be a little slow at first since I have to find the same vein again.**

**Fourth, I am following as closely as I can to canon. Please note that, Genevieve is my MAJOR exception. Also remember that things like "I'm Forge," is something George would say. I mean, in DH, he lost his ear and is cracking "holey" jokes. So even if he's in pain or dying, he's going to be joking about something soon after or during. I didn't make him that way, JK Rowling did.**

**Fifth, I caught a major error in "Kingsley's Request" that I'm trying to fix. The Prime Minster is really supposed to be the Prime Minister and Kingsly the Minister of Magic. But the wording came out all wrong so it makes it look like the new guy is both Ministers. Trying to figure out how to fix that without re-typing the whole chapter.**

**And finally, enjoy the chapter. That's why I write it—for you and me to enjoy it. Reviews are much appreciated, especially now. I need to make sure this is the same tone. Sorry this chapter is shorter than I wanted. But I wanted to get it right. Expect a longer chapter soon!**

George's hand was in her ebony hair, stroking it gently while Angelina's shoulders shuddered with sobs. She was not past Fred's death, and for once—he didn't have to pretend either. There was no reason to pretend that he was okay now, Genevieve wasn't here to force him to keep a straight face. The only person here was a weak, broken girl who was trying to figure out how to live after a war—when someone she loved was gone.

He knew her pain better than anyone. He knew the way his brother was mad over her, driven to distraction. He'd felt that before too. But it had always been Fred for her. And now in the dim morning light of his old dorm, he realized that his grief was free. Everyone expected him to mourn for his brother, to grieve and never be the same. But Angelina, she had no right as far as they knew. She didn't have the open and easy right to grieve like he did.

Stroking the soft, slick hair he held her to him. What else could he do? What else could he say to her? Right now, his arms were enough it seemed. He knew, and here together they could grieve. They could fall to pieces and into each other for awhile before they had to put themselves back together again.

He felt the tears running down his face, "I…miss…" His words choked off.

Angelina pushed back from him, and odd look in her eyes as she met his gaze. Her hand touched her chest, "It hurts…so much," she said through sobs.

Pushing back a strand of her hair, George nodded. "I…how can it ever be easier? I was fine. Now it's…crushing me." He could feel the pressure, the loss…the anxiety pulling him under.

"I don't think it ever will," she took a deep steadying breath. "I think…the world is dimmer without him."

George smiled weakly, "I thought so too, but then I saw this girl…Her smile lights up the whole room. How I love to here laugh…"

Angelina could feel something waging a war in her intensely. _He's not Fred. He's not Fred. He's not Fred. He's not talking about you. You don't care anyways._ But the truth was, she didn't know how she felt. Her eyes locked on his as he spoke again.

"He had a baby, Ange," George's face was alight with something beautiful. It wasn't despair, it was hope. It was like the world was bright again with that look on his face. "The mother…dropped her off. But she looks just like him. Her hair Ange, her little face…She's him."

Angelina felt her chest tighten. She felt happy, there was a piece of Fred still living on. But it had been her hope that one day…they'd have had a family. That the piece of him living on would come from her…But he had been with someone else, had a child by them. Did he know? Why hadn't he told her of this?

But who was she to judge really? They hadn't been together. And why did it matter anymore?

The strange thing was that somehow, it all mattered. It all still mattered. What did George mean to her? Why was he merging in her mind with Fred? She'd always seen them so distinctly and different…so why now?

But before she had time to voice her thoughts or even attempt to untangle the feelings inside of her, she heard footsteps. Jumping back from George, she wiped at her face before Ron appeared on the top of the stairs. His ears crimson as he spoke, "Percy's looking for you….wanted…" His ears turned scarlet before he walked back down the stairs.


End file.
